


Translation for I Like You

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character - Eddie Brock / Venom, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forI Like YoubybeautywindA short story on Miles and Peter during New Year’s Eve.





	Translation for I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I read from a friend of mine who compiled the [Venom’s latest official comics](https://www.plurk.com/p/n3uujg)  
> It was so funny, the interaction between Veddie and Miles is too cute!
> 
> Hence I wrote this fic with Miles and Peter B to present early as New Year’s Eve celebration fic! I hope to persuade more people to love this pairing!

It was a realistic dream.

 

In the dream, he was talking to a man with long blond hair. The man always referred to himself (themselves?) as “We” and not “I”. He and the strange man were trying to defeat a huge monster. Finally, they reached an agreement to make a truce and joined forces. However, the other party thought that the idea of being eaten is brilliant and unexpectedly threw him into the big bloody mouth of the behemoth.

 

"Whaaaa! I hate this a lot!" Miles screams and wakes up. He finds himself no longer on the bed, instead, he is glued to the ceiling. It probably was due to the accident of activating the web-shooter out of panic. Miles snaps back to reality and looks around cautiously. Good, there is no horrifying beast nor the bad teammate Venom, only...

 

"Kid, are you alright?" The familiar gentle voice rasps from underneath. The man who has woken up by the noise he made is not angry at all. Peter rubs his sleepy eyes and asks worriedly, “Miles, how are you feeling?”. The warmth of concerns soon calming the boy’s heart. Miles slowly crawls down along the web fluid thread and tells the man about his dream. Although he had no time to figure out how to bring down the monster, he had thought of a cool name.

 

After listening to the teenager’s statement, Peter pets the other's head to comfort him. He says it is not a good choice to look at things such as TV series, movies, novels, animations or Sea Horse show that will excites the brain before going to bed. 

 

_ Sea Horse show? _ Miles confuses at the last example; decides to look it up when he goes home. Looking at the tired adult who lays back on the bed again, the younger man curiously asks Peter if he has ever had nightmares?

 

"Of course I have. Sometimes I even wish that many things in life are just nightmare." Peter pauses and realises that he shouldn’t mention such heavy topic to the high schooler. He dry laughs and immediately changes the subject, "Let's not talk about this. So when are you going back?"

 

"Why are you keep chasing me away?" The displeased teenager protests and does exactly the opposite of what he is told. He lies directly next to the man and displays his resolve of  _ I ain’t leaving, deal with it _ .

 

"That’s not what I meant. It’s okay if you want to stay here. But isn’t it boring to celebrate New Year with me? Didn’t you say that your friends invited you to celebrate at Times Square?" Peter admits that he is too old for this. The enthusiasm of going to a crowded place and waiting excitedly for New Year countdown has long since disappeared a few years ago. Despite enjoying the youngster’s accompany, he doesn't want to hold up Miles’ plans. New Year’s Eve for young people is about staying up late and having an all night long fun. He doesn’t want the bright boy to waste his time on this dull old man.

 

"I want to celebrate with you this year, even though you have pizza stains on your sheets." Miles emphasises. Actually it doesn’t get any better with Peter. His crush is literally lying next to him. It took him a long time to fall asleep, but ended up dreaming something bizarre. Of course these words are left unspoken in his heart.

 

"That’s why I’m telling you to go back and sleep at your own bed." Are young people nowadays this unreasonable? He is kind enough to give an empty space to sleep and now this unappreciated visitor just complains about his dirty sheets? He confirms the reason why he doesn’t want to have children in the first place.

 

"No, my pillow isn’t as soft as your belly." Miles reaches over to hug the man. Then he rubs his face against the other's big squishy abdomen. No matter how hard Peter tries to pull him away, he won’t budge and let go.

 

Peter sighs and finally gives in to the stubborn brat. He glances at their current position one last time before he closes his eyes to continue sleeping. The one who is going to be sore in the next morning is not him anyway.

 

Peter doesn’t expect that in a few minutes when he is about to visit the dream world, the child asks him again if he is asleep. The pleading tone reminds Peter of a primary school friend who sat next to him. Whenever they were writing notes from the blackboard, his friend would impatiently asked which lines of sentence has he written and requested him to wait for him.

 

So childish.

 

"Not yet, but almost……can't you sleep?" Peter, who has awakened twice, responds hazily. Damn, he is so sleepy, if only Miles could let him go......

 

However at the next second, Miles pulls the  drowsy  adult up and proposes, "It’s weird to sleep so early at New Year’s Eve. Let’s go write some graffiti?”

 

"It’s three o'clock in the morning, isn’t that late? This old man needs some sleep…..."

 

Welp, there goes all of the complaints as the man and the teen end up in a secret room at the underground railway. Peter never knew that there is a brand new world hidden in the core of this dark tunnel. There are several walls filled with masterpieces by an unknown writer. He is ready to sit aside and watch the teenager showing off his skills, but then, Miles places a can of spray paint into his hand.

 

"Didn't you ask me how to do graffiti? I can teach you." Miles' eyes flashes rays of excitement. It seems that knowing something that Peter doesn't know makes him feels overjoyed. Peter, who always forget about his principle whenever he meet those beaming eyes, simply nods and smiles.  _ Does this counts as a new experience? To skip sleep in the middle of the night and paint together inside the subway station. If this creates good memories for the teenager, it’s not half bad. _

 

However, this requires real talents to perform it. Peter dumbfounds at his creation which differs from what he had imagined in mind. The laughing boy who nearly rolls on the floor, takes multiple photos of the poor work. The adult’s reddened face burns with shame as he scratches his head. If only he has art talent, maybe he won’t embarrasses himself today.

 

"Watch this." The young man selects another canvas and begins to paint. He even asks Peter’s help to let him sit on his shoulder to reach a higher place. During the tagging process, Peter sneezes twice. Luckily they didn’t shake Miles’ perfect lines. After some time passes, Miles eyeing at Peter anticipately yet a little nervously, wondering Peter’s evaluation on his piece.

 

The man gasps with awe. Although he has seen the works in Miles’ piece book before, it is a different experience to watch the youngster sprays a drawing out of nothing. It takes a long while to find his voice back before Peter pats the younger man’s shoulder and sings praises of his name. Not only did the lifelike portrait imitates his feature, but also given him a slice of delicious pizza. It was very thoughtful.

 

"Hey, that’s me! I won't ever be hungry all the time." Peter grinning happily while pointing at the tag " _ You _ " under his portrait. He really wished he could paint a decent art. Glancing back at his own horrible creation, Peter figures to pick a day to remove his own piece off the graffiti wall, preferring to leave more space for Miles to draw instead of occupied by his ugly graffiti.

 

A few days has passed, Peter recalls this incident and brings along the relevant graffiti removal detergent to the very same place. Fortunately, those tutorial videos on the Internet are not exaggerating the introduction and use of the products. He follows the steps to scrub off the graffiti with the chemical he bought; and finally clean it with water. After a few moments, the wall has return to its previous cleanliness.

 

_ Miles will be able to use it when he come visiting the next time.  _ When Peter is about to leave with his cleaning tools, his gaze falls on the wall that Miles illustrated. The portrait remains unchanged from its gloriousness. A happy, decadent middle-aged man readily to eat his tasty pizza; the word under it...

 

"Huh?" Peter believes he must have saw it wrong. He even takes out the phone in his sweatpants to compare with the graffiti photo he took that day. He affirms that there is no other words in front of  “ _ You _ ” the other night. Those two extra words are added without him realising.

  
  
  
  


**_I Like You._ **

  
  
  
  


Peter massages his face from an inducing headache, remembering that the boy had been begging him to teach about kissing. But since then the kid has never mentioned anything about it with him. Peter thought that the matter has dropped. He didn’t think there would be a follow-up on that incident?

 

No, there will be no more follow-up, it shouldn’t be. Miles is still young, he must have confused his feelings with admiration. Peter knows that because he had been through there. What a adult can do at this moment is...

 

**Pretend that he didn’t see it.**

 

Yes, he didn't come here today; he doesn’t know anything. Peter picks up the bucket and flee, decides to buy some junk food to recover from the shock of discovery. He may not have the gift to art, but he won’t lose to anyone with playing dumb and being forgetful.

 

However, Peter is unaware of a pair of hazel eyes which hidden in the dark, gazing after the slowly vanishing figure. After the man is out of sight, Miles uncloaks his invisibility and runs his digits over the handwriting he added just now. Peter has blurted out those words that should be kept in his heart by mistake. Initially, Miles was anxious over his confession caught by his crush. His heart almost leaped out of his mouth. He is abashed yet he wanted to know the reaction from the man; Unfortunately when he eavesdropped the last bit from Peter, Miles was angry and dejected. Why did the man not wanting to acknowledge his feeling? He obviously saw it, why did he pretending not to know? Miles thinks he is not a child anymore, but the adult seem to think so. In Peter's eyes, he may be an impulsive teenager who can't even distinguish between worship and likes.

 

"I won't let you play dumb, Peter." Miles' fingertips gently caresses Peter on the graffiti wall. If his indirect confession gives the sly adult a chance to escape, then the next time he will stand in front of the older man and boldly confess his love.

 

The electro-optical turbulence swifts in the depths of perseverance eyes. A silent declaration of the teenager’s determination.

 

He has dared to confront this feeling, why should a grown-up, who is supposed to be more mature than him, be avoiding this?

 

So please don't run, Peter, no more running away.

 

Just look him in the eyes and face him.

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The opening is completely extract from the latest issue of [Venom’s official comics](https://www.plurk.com/p/n3uujg)
> 
> Thanks to “Black Hole” (Friend), I feel that the interaction between Veddie, the bad teammate who is not helpful, and Miles is way too funny. So adorable, so I wrote this as a nightmare in this fic.
> 
> In addition, I will be out during New Year's Eve, so I produce this congratulatory fic in advance, I hope everyone has a good year!
> 
> Still very fond of Miles & Peter B! Next year I will continue to work hard to promote this pairing. The combination of Young man x Older man is really great! Don’t you want to eat a good CP ? Isn't this good Ship compatible?
> 
> I know there are a lot of Spiderverse fanarts on Twitter, and some warm and heartfelt fanart of MilesB, but I still want to see more of their development! I want to witness them fall in love with each other! I don’t care! (Rolls on the floor and throw tantrum shamelessly).
> 
> I will carry on to write their follow-up fics! See you next year!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!
> 
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182334) too ❤❤ The author is incredible!
> 
> Edit: I have tried to draw out the Peter portrait graffiti art: [Twitter Link](https://twitter.com/kairu_kitsuneO/status/1083735140948336640)  
> Hope you all love it! ❤❤ 
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
